


Busted

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, POV Maria Hill, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Steve and Tony's wedding ceremony just ended, the food is being served and music is playing, everything is fun and everyone is relaxed. Maria leaves the table for a moment, only to find something very interesting is going on down the stairs...Clint Barton Bingo Fill, N2: Maria Hill
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649596
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103
Collections: Clint Barton Bingo





	Busted

"I'll be right back," Maria tells Natasha, a casual brush of her fingers down her arms as she leaves the table making the woman smile. 

She walks through the room, careful not to trip on her dress with her heels - she hates those shoes with a passion by now - and starts for the hallway and the stairs that will take her to the bathroom. She gets lots on her way out, not quite sure which of the doors she first came from and what bedroom she's supposed to be passing so she can return to the ballroom where her girlfriend is waiting and where the newlyweds are about to make their speeches. One does not choose when they need to go to the bathroom, now, do they? 

She starts hearing voices by the time she turns the third door handle and finally ends up right in the hallway she'd come from. The voices are familiar, but they're gone before she can pinpoint whose they are, so Maria shrugs and keeps walking instead, the carpet on this floor cushioning the annoying clanking noise of her shoes. She stops right in her track though, for when she gets to the stairs, she sees the owners of the voices she'd heard. 

Right there at the bottom of the stairs, Clint and Bucky are… no way… they're kissing? As in, Clint is standing on the second step and Bucky has his arms wound around him, Clint's artificial height advantage forcing Bucky's head up. 

Maria can't help it - she steps back just enough that neither of them could see her even if they looked up, and stretches her neck to watch them. 

This doesn't look like a first kiss. It looks the way Maria imagines she and Nat look when they've been on a close-quarters mission with other agents for too long. It looks like two lovers crashing into each other from frustration and despair and, frankly, a too sheer dose of arousal for the premises they're all gathered in. Steve and Tony sure mustn't suspect two of their teammates are getting it on at their wedding. 

_ Damn _ , Maria almost wants to laugh.  _ I can't wait to tell Nat, although, maybe Nat knows. _ It's entirely possible she just didn't tell her. She's a secret keeper, of course she is.

A deep moan travels up to her ears, putting a stop to her daydreaming to make her bite the inside of her cheeks to stop for laughing out loud. She feels like she should be embarrassed that she's hooked to the sight of her two friends trying to swallow each other's whole, at least a little ashamed for intruding on what is obviously a private - and very much needed - moment between them, but they've given her and Nat too much of the teasing and innuendos medicine back when they first started dating for Maria to feel anything but hilarity and anticipation. Time to make them pay for being smartasses. 

They look good together, Maria thinks to herself. She'd never envisioned them as a couple, and the more she watches them, the more she can really see how those two could be great for each other. The way Bucky's hands are tight around Clint's hips and now and then slide down to the man's ass - she closes her eyes for the few seconds that that lasts, that is private indeed - or the way Clint's fingers are lost in Bucky's hair... they're hot together, even to her very lesbian, no-men-no-thanks, eyes and they look like this is giving them everything they've been waiting for all day. She can relate. She remembers the times Nat and herself had to keep their relationship on the down low. It sucked. Big time. 

Clint starts moaning a little too loud for Maria's carefree oggling, so she silently walks back a few steps down the hall, only to stride towards the stairs again, this time making as much noise as she possibly can, whistling one of the songs they'd heard during the ceremony, "The Night We Met", really nice song. 

The two men jolt apart, straightening their clothes while she pretends not to see them and she grins at them once she passes by them. She lets them think they've been discreet, keeps walking until she turns around right before the door to the entryway and winks at them.

"Your hair, Barnes, might wanna fix that before you get back in." 


End file.
